


Road Trip, or: A quinjet would have been a better mode of transportation

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Family, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking two kids on a road trip is harder than he initially thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip, or: A quinjet would have been a better mode of transportation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



> Part of a general AU where horrible things never happened and Wanda and Vision were able to raise their kids together.

"Dad.  _Daaaaad_. I need to pee!”

"Dad, Billy has to pee!"

If the Vision needed oxygen in the same manner as organics, he would have let out a heavy sigh at that. Instead, he merely checks his internal GPS system (a new upgrade to his software courtesy of Hank).

“ _We are forty miles from the nearest rest stop, Billy. Did I not tell you to go before we left the restaurant?_ ”

In the passenger seat, Wanda has her phone out and is checking it.

"There’s a town in five miles, love. We could stop there."

"Dad, I have to  _pee!_ ”

"Can you make it five miles, Billy, dear?" Wanda turns in her seat so that she can see the boys, her hair brushing Vision’s shoulder as she does so. He keeps his eyes firmly on the road, even though he is aware enough of all his surroundings that he would likely have no trouble continuing to drive even if he  _wasn’t_  looking directly at the road.

He sees Billy shake his head in the rearview mirror, followed by Tommy picking up half empty soda from the cupholder and making a long, loud slurping noise.

"I gotta pee!"

 _Slurping noise_.

Vision’s eye twitches.

Wanda turns around and leans closer to him, speaking lowly. “I think we may need to pull over to the side of the road, dear.”

 _Slurping noise_.

Vision nods. “ _Of course. But next time, we are taking a quinjet to the Grand Canyon.”_


End file.
